not right for each other
by ebagaov
Summary: Jade and beck just got back together, what will happen now


Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show victorious :(

Jade's pov

It has Been four weeks since me and beck got back together again and we are fighting like we used to. I can see the pain in his eyes every time we do and its starting to kill me inside. We are going over to Vega's house tonight to play some cards and eat dinner. Right now we are in school but it just started so I still got all day here. The bell rang and the teacher came in and I look at Vega rolling my eyes.

"Good morning class I'm going to play a song and I want you to tell me what you feel about it". She starts the song and it hits my heart and all I can do is think of Beck. The next thing I know I am singing with it and I start to cry. Now the whole class is watching me all their faces are a mix of surprise and sadness.

Bittersweet memories

That is all I'm taking with me.

So, goodbye.

Please, don't cry.

We both know I'm not what you, you need.

"And I will always love you. I will always love you..."

I just start crying harder so I cant stay here anymore and I run out off class. I am running to the black box my heart hurting so much. I just get to the black box and slide down the wall. As I sit in the corner for a minute and I hear the door open and Tori walks in.

"Are you OK?" she asks. I shake my head no and she kneels down next to me.

"What was that about?" she pauses looking like she did not want to finish the question. "Are you not happy with beck?"

"No, I am really happy but when we fight I can see the hurt in his eyes like he is not happy with me anymore."

"I think its that he loves you so much and it hurts him that you two fight all the time."

"But that's just it, a healthy relationship is not built on fighting all the time. I'm just starting to feel that we love each other so much that we just don't see that we aren't right for each other."I say as I turn away from her. She puts her hand on my cheek and turns my head making me look at her.

"Have you talked to him about it?" she asked with a tear going down her cheek now.

"Why are you crying?"I asked laughing a little whipping away the tear.

"Because it hurts me really bad seeing you like this."

"But I don't understand why", I look at her like she is stupid." It's not like we are friends or anything"

"you might not be my friend but you can always count me as one of yours.".

"But I've hurt you so much why do you still care for me like this"?

"Because I can see the real Jade the one no one else gets to see, the nice and caring jade that cares about her friends that would do anything for the people she loves!"

"If you tell anyone that I will hurt you badly."

"Ya sure you will, but you never answered my question have you talked to beck about this", she asks

"No, not yet", I say as I start crying harder." I'm just so scared that I'll hurt him".

"He will understand if it's not meant to be then there is nothing you can do about it". We stand up to leave when the door opens.

"Oh hey jade and Tori what are you two doing in here?" Beck asks?

Becks pov.

I can't believe its already been four weeks that jade and I have need dating and we fight all the time again and it hurts me every time we do. I'm starting to think we are trying too hard to make this work.

"Hey Beck snap out of your day dream class is about to start", Andre says as he sits down next to me. I sit up and I notice that i have been lost in thought for some time 'cause I got to class twenty five minutes early to work on something but lost track of time so I got nothing done.

"Oh hey Andre I was just lost in thought for a minute".

"I can see that", he laughs a little." I said hey like nine times before you answered me".

"Ya, sorry about that."

"Nah man, its cool... so?"

"So what?"

"So what were you thinking about?" Andre asks looking very amused.

"Do you think that Jade and I are trying to hard to make things work between us?" I ask and the amusement vanishes from his face in a split second.

"I think you and jade need to sit down and talk about this."

"I know I just don't know what to say when the time comes". I think that he feels bad for me but I don't want him to I mean he has his own stuff to think about not just mine.

"Just tell her how you feel and she will understand", he says putting his hand on my shoulder and I just look at him funny. "Or just run away after, before she has a chance to pull her scissors out". The class starts interrupting us as the teacher starts talking about something to do with a new play or something. My phone goes off and I look at it as a txt massage comes on my screen.

To beck: Jade just ran out of class crying, I went after her but I don't know ware she went.

I don't know what happened but this is not good. All I can do is think why Jade is crying and ware she is.

To tori: Have you looked in the janitors closet yet?

To beck: yeah, she's not there, did she leave school?

To tori: no if she would of she would of told me so, try the black box.

To beck: OK I'll let you know if I find her.

To tori: thank you.

To beck: no prob talk to you soon.

I tell the teacher that I need to use the bathroom and run out of class. I don't know what I'm going to do when I find her . I make it to the black box and open the door to see Jade and Tori talking on the floor.

"Hey jade."

"Beck?" 


End file.
